Kuvira: from Dance Captain to Dictator
by MomoMouat97
Summary: Kuvira's thoughts and the reason behind her actions as a rift forms between her and Suyin and she leaves Zaofu to unite the Earth Kingdom. Canon, including with Su's flashbacks. Beginnings of Baavira hinted at. R&R!


I still remember the day that I lost the only real mother I had ever known. Even though, over the years, she had not been as close to me as she was to her sons, she was all that I had, and for that I was thankful.

As time has passed, many memories of mine have faded, but even three years of hard work, tears, and heartbreak is not enough to wipe the memory of my heart breaking and the look of betrayal on Suyin Beifong's face from my mind. I don't think that any amount of time will be sufficient to do so. Some things cannot be unlived once they have happened.

That's just how life is. And I knew better than many people how cruel of a hand life could deal you at times. After being cast aside by my own parents, who I adored with every ounce of my being, I was broken inside. It was sheer luck that I found myself on Suyin Beifong's doorstep, curled up and shivering on her floormat on that cold and rainy night.

Instead of yelling at me to get off of her property like many others would, she asked no questions, gently picking my prone body off of the ground and carefully carrying me inside. There, she warmed me up with warm chocolate and a meal inside of my growling belly, holding me all night as I cried on her shoulder.

That was the first time in a long time that I had felt loved again. God knows that, for years, my real parents didn't give it to me. So, I was grateful for what I had found. For weeks, I lived in fear that she would become sick of me and my emotional baggage, and cast me back outside to fend for myself, but as time passed it never did and so my fears slowly abated. I learned to love again, at least, a little bit.

She might not have treated me as her own daughter, but she did treat me as someone worthy of her love, and that was all that I wanted and needed. At least, until the day of the meeting.

* * *

><p><em>To say that the fact Suyin had chosen me to stand in on an important meeting between her and two of the most powerful men in the world would be downplaying my true emotions. The pride that fills me over the fact that, despite having plenty of her blood relations available to look in with her, she chose me is heartwarming. All I want to do is make her proud of the fact that I am trustworthy enough for such a situation, and this mantra, repeated over and over inside of my racing head is what keeps me standing here so perfectly in my professional position.<em>

_I am not clueless as to what this meeting is probably about. Last month, the Earth Queen was assassinated by the escaped criminal Zaheer, and while she was a terrible woman she was a powerful symbol for her citizens. Without her to look up to, the nation had regressed, although I didn't quite know the extent of it. Unbeknownst to me, that was about to change._

_When the capital city of Ba Sing Se fell, communications ceased, and with it any news. All I know is that it was chaotic and in a state of rebellion, and frankly, I was a little frightened about finding out the true state of our mighty nation._

_The door opens behind me, and Master Tenzin files in with President Raiko of Republic City close behind him. I simply nod in greeting to them, which they return cordially. I only move once they are seated comfortably on the plush couches and the door is shut snugly behind me to prevent anybody from eavesdropping. Su had made it quite clear to me that only she and I were allowed in on this meeting._

_They politely decline the tray of tea and sandwiches I offer them, so I place it on the table in front of them in case they change their mind at a later time._

_I return to my position close to Suyin's side but slightly behind her in a position of submission, keeping my expression cool and neutral. This is my big chance to show her that I can handle anything, and I really don't want to blow it._

_President Raiko doesn't waste any time in getting right to the point of this meeting. "The Earth Kingdom is in chaos. There is a vacuum of power, and I'm concerned about what will happen if someone doesn't take control of the situation."_

_I inhale sharply yet silently, mindful of my guardian close in front of me. The situation sounds much more dire than I had even expected it to be when put into such diction. Something needed to be done regarding it- but what?_

_Suyin shifts nervously in her regal position in front of me. "And you think I should be the one?"_

_It made perfect sense to me now, the real reason the men were here. They were here to ask Suyin to aid Ba Sing Se and speed along its recovery. I am excited for a brief, giddy moment, but the cold tenure of her voice and the sarcastic slap of her words tells me that her thoughts are heading in a much different direction than my own. Personally, I didn't understand where her anger was coming from. What these men were offering to her was an honor- a gigantic honor, and one that I strongly believed she should take and cherish._

_Impulsively, I open my mouth to speak, to plead with her to accept this offer, but am silenced by an icy look from my surrogate mother, who must have heard the sound of my mouth opening._

_Tenzin speaks for the first time. "You're the perfect person to take charge. The world leaders already trust you, and," he pauses for a brief moment. "as a Beifong, you have credibility in the Earth Kingdom."_

_My eyes bore into Suyin's back as I will her to just consider their pleas. This would be a wonderful opportunity for us to help the world out in its time of need...just as she had when I was a tiny eight year old girl, cast aside by parents who held no love for me at all. _

_My eyes flash back to stare at the wall as she speaks once more, the very image of obedience._

_"I'm honored that you thought of me, but I'm not interested in imposing my ideals on an entire nation." I snap my head back up to look at her, incredulous, position be damned. I didn't understand her hesitation at all. If I was offered such a position and chance, I would be all over it to make a difference. In fact…_

_I am speaking before I am even aware of opening my mouth, stepping forward to face everybody in the room. "Suyin, I know this isn't my place, but I think you should do this." All eyes are on me now, but I can't stop. "Zaofu has always been a beacon of modern progress and hope, and now you can share that with everyone!"_

_My hands gesture wildly, trying to convey my passion regarding this issue. I had never really had a chance to speak so powerfully in from of a group of people that weren't my fellow dancers or troops, and the thrill of it washes over me in a delirious wave. _

_It remains unbroken until Su turns to me, ice covering her usually warm and friendly features. I had never seen her look at me with anything but the latter, and I feel myself recoil slightly, my face draining of all semblances of color as her gaze chills me to the center of my bones._

_"What would you have me do? March into Ba Sing Se with an army?" She barks out a humorless laugh that echoes in the otherwise silent room, causing me to flinch slightly. "We'd been seen as conquerors and greeted with nothing but war!"_

_"There are already wars!" I interrupt pertinently, my hands balling into fists at my sides. The ferocity of my voice surprises everybody, even myself. "The Earth Queen nearly destroyed our nation, even before she was even assassinated! This is a wonderful opportunity for us to change things."_

_Su everything but spits her last words at me. "It's not going to happen."_

_As she turns away from me, I felt tears of pain and frustration fill my eyes, hurt encompassing my entire being. In that moment, something had come between the two of us, a rift I was not sure I would be able to ever span. I bite my lip furiously, tasting blood seeping into my mouth from the ferocity of it, feeling rather than seeing the sympathetic gazes of the men on me. I didn't want or need their sympathy, and so I force myself to mask my weakness with a cold indifference._

_And then, in that moment, I decide what I have to do, what Su was too cowardly to do. Because that is what she is, I decide. She is too scared to leave her safe haven and adventure into the unknown. That is where we are different. I was unafraid. I was going to be the one to take over from the missing Avatar, and the one to restore balance to our broken nation. My resolve fills me, and I shut my eyes to take it all in._

_The sound of my name makes me open my eyes again, as well as the sharp clatter that followed it. Small pieces of my uniform, that I was not even aware of bending in my emotion filled haze, surrounded my feet on the floor. My gaze flickers up to look expressionlessly at the other occupants, before I quietly excuse myself and hurry out of the room._

_As soon as the door is slamming behind me, I am running. I have so much to do, in so little time. I couldn't waste a single movement anymore if my plan was to come to fruition. And so I find Baatar and explain my plan to him breathlessly, beyond thrilled when he pledges his undying allegiance to me._

_Tonight is the night we share our first kiss, sealing our promises with declarations of love. I am not a fool- I am well aware that his feelings well surpass my own- but it is something that will bind him to me tighter, something invaluable. And, perhaps, in time I will grow to love him as much as he loves me, although the now is not the time for silly romances and girly things. Now is the time for action. Now is the time for progress!_

_That night, we burn our old clothes and don our new uniforms hand in hand, staying up all night planning our escape tomorrow, with him stealing kisses from my lips every now and then. As distracting as it is, I cannot deny that the thrill and sensation of his lips on mine fills me with a strange, yet pleasant emotion in my stomach. I decide I will let him kiss me whenever he feels like it from now on._

_Maybe one day, if Suyin ever forgives us for what we are about to do, we will get married, here in Zaofu, surrounded by our family. But for now, we have a mission to prepare._

_The firelight flickers in my eyes, searing them, yet I do not look away, watching as every little bit of my dance uniform and my squadran's armor burns and melts away. That girl is gone. Yes, Dance Captain Kuvira, Ward of the Beifongs, is no more. She doesn't exist. No, I am now Master Kuvira, savior of the Earth Kingdom, and nobody will stand in the way of us and our mission._

_I will do whatever it takes to get Su to forgive us for this betrayal. So, I don't look back at her tearstained face, dripping with hurt and betrayal as we take off in our airships, Sir Varrick and our battalion of troops in one while Baatar and I commandeer the other. I know it wouldn't help at all._

_Baatar and I stand, hand in hand, at the wheel of our airship, heading towards the Capital and the start of our mission._

* * *

><p>If only it had been, indeed, that simple. Here, in my cold and dark prison cell with nothing but my bitter memories to keep me company, my demons come to torment me once more.<p> 


End file.
